1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to coating reducers and cleaners that contain low volatile organic compounds (VOCs) to improve adverse environmental impacts.
More particularly, embodiments of this invention relate to coating reducers that contain low volatile organic compounds (VOCs) to improve adverse environmental impacts, where the reducers may be water or solvent based and include mixtures of VOC exempt solvents and/or low vapor pressure (LVP) solvents.
2. Description of the Related Art
A number of alternatives for the replacement of traditional reducing solvents and blends exist in the marketplace, but none of them work as well as traditional paint thinner, lacquer thinner, epoxy thinner, etc. Optimized blends with lower VOCs are necessary to allow both consumers and professionals. Such alternative have been disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,156,833, 7,785,413, 8,329,643, and 8,337,680.
Thus, there is a continued need in the art for cost competitive, highly effective, low VOC blends for use for thinning, cleaning and flushing coatings and affected coating based equipment used in the application of the coatings.